


The Beifong Conversation

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crush, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation that Tenzin and Korra are not having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beifong Conversation

"You know, I can see why you and Beifong used to be a thing."

"We are not having this conversation."

"I just mean, she's kind of...cool."

"Well, yes. Lin has always been formidable. I knew you two would get along if you only tried."

"How old is she?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know she's older, but she's not you-old, is she?"

"I'm hardly decrepit."

"No, no! It's just...is she?"

"Lin is two years younger than I am. So no, she is not quite 'me-old.'"

"Oh. So...is she seeing anyone?"

"..."

"..."

"We are _not_ having this conversation, Korra."


End file.
